Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, offering information relevant to personal interest, preferences, etc. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for customizing location-based information that is specifically relevant to a user (e.g., data that are customized and presented for personal needs considering user life style). However, the existing methods for automatically determining places of interest, such as geometry-based and fingerprint-based methods, generally are based on searching in pre-existing databases and/or geo-coordinate mappings of such places. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for effectively and efficiently determining geographical locations relevant to a particular user's daily life and utilizing those geographical locations of interest and related information.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for determining and utilizing geographical locations contextually relevant to a user.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises determining location-based data associated with a user, at least one device associated with the user, or a combination thereof. The method also comprises determining a plurality of stationary points based, at least in part, on the location-based data. The method further comprises determining context data associated with the plurality of stationary points. The method further comprises determining at least one location anchor based, at least in part, on the plurality of stationary points and the associated context data, wherein the at least one location anchor represents a bounded geographical area of contextual relevance to the user.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to determine location-based data associated with a user, at least one device associated with the user, or a combination thereof. The apparatus is also caused to determine a plurality of stationary points based, at least in part, on the location-based data. The apparatus is further caused to determine context data associated with the plurality of stationary points. The apparatus is further caused to determine at least one location anchor based, at least in part, on the plurality of stationary points and the associated context data, wherein the at least one location anchor represents a bounded geographical area of contextual relevance to the user.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carries one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to determine location-based data associated with a user, at least one device associated with the user, or a combination thereof. The apparatus is also caused to determine a plurality of stationary points based, at least in part, on the location-based data. The apparatus is further caused to determine context data associated with the plurality of stationary points. The apparatus is further caused to determine at least one location anchor based, at least in part, on the plurality of stationary points and the associated context data, wherein the at least one location anchor represents a bounded geographical area of contextual relevance to the user.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for determining location-based data associated with a user, at least one device associated with the user, or a combination thereof. The apparatus also comprises means for determining a plurality of stationary points based, at least in part, on the location-based data. The apparatus further comprises means for determining context data associated with the plurality of stationary points. The apparatus further comprises means for determining at least one location anchor based, at least in part, on the plurality of stationary points and the associated context data, wherein the at least one location anchor represents a bounded geographical area of contextual relevance to the user.
In addition, for various example embodiments of the invention, the following is applicable: a method comprising facilitating a processing of and/or processing (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal, the (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal based, at least in part, on (or derived at least in part from) any one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating access to at least one interface configured to allow access to at least one service, the at least one service configured to perform any one or any combination of network or service provider methods (or processes) disclosed in this application.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating creating and/or facilitating modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based, at least in part, on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods or processes disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising creating and/or modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based at least in part on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
In various example embodiments, the methods (or processes) can be accomplished on the service provider side or on the mobile device side or in any shared way between service provider and mobile device with actions being performed on both sides.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.